


The Fault of Rationalization

by lizziebennet5



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziebennet5/pseuds/lizziebennet5
Summary: John Watson laments first on Sherlock’s personality and then begins into a brief scene showing how Sherlock behaved in his early/mid 20’s, and how his struggles with love and relationships (or lack thereof) relates to his battles with various addictions because of his lack of ability to relate to his partner. In this short vignette, the timeline of the original canon plotline by Arthur Conan Doyle has been edited.





	The Fault of Rationalization

There is nothing quite so peculiar as a man with a brain two sizes too big and a heart two sizes too small. Or rather, a brain too large that it overwhelms any romantic feelings with rationalization. Such is the case of Sherlock Holmes. 

After graduating Eton, and Oxford soon after, Holmes was at a time in his life where it seemed that no further information could be learned and that he was the master of everything. Little did he know, his knowledge and abilities would only be a hindrance when it came to his relationships. On the topic of relationships, Holmes was like an infant trying to speak for the first time. He could imitate what others did, but only with the help of an induced drug mania could he truly feel what it was like to live outside of ration. 

Shortly after Holmes moved into a small apartment listed by a dear old lady named Mrs. Hudson, he met the love of his life on a dreary December evening on his way home from a concert. He had no idea that this tumultuous love affair would only further his distance from human feeling, and push him closer to the edge of addiction. 

“Mr. Holmes, good evening. I was just dropping off a note for you as I was told you were a detective. I have a very unique case that’s come up, and I hear that you are the only person qualified to perform the services I desire.” 

“Ah, indeed you are correct. I hope that your case is not particularly boring, because if it is I’m afraid I’ll have to decline it, Miss…”

“Adler, Irene Adler,” the woman said in a particularly pompous tone. 

“Well, Miss Adler, do tell me the details quickly because based on your personality and your particular manner I have already determined that a case from such a fine young lady cannot indeed be boring.”

“You consider yourself charming, don’t you?” said Miss Adler, “And are these sly comments the result of practice or of a natural unstudied air?”

“I don’t pretend to have that unstudied of an air; all of my comments come through diligent rational thought.” 

Miss Adler smiled acutely, and thought for a moment to herself before replying. “And do you consider this rationalism to be a fault?”

“No, I find it to be a virtue. All good things come through rational study. When one allows themself to act outside of ration, nothing good can happen,” Holmes said in a straight tone. 

Miss Adler smiled slightly bigger. “Well, you’ve certainly never been in love, have you?”


End file.
